Katie and Sarah's Adventures in Wizard 101
by Katie Rainbowfriend
Summary: A fanfiction about two friends getting trapped in wizard 101.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking home from school with my best friend, Sarah.

"Hey Sarah wanna play wizard101 when we get home?" I asked.

"Sure why not!" She replied.

"I'll call you?" I asked

"Sure, Katie." She said.

"Okay ill see ya on game!" I shouted as i ran home as fast as possible.

When I got home I pulled out my house key and unlocked the door. As soon as i opened the door i was greeted by my too dogs Sassy and Angel. They jumped on me and started licking me like nuts.

"You too wanna go outside?" I asked.

Immediately they jumped off me and rushed for the back door.

"I take that as a yes." I said as I walked toward the back door.

I opened up the door and both dogs tore through the door. Both dogs raced to find a spot to do their business.

While they were doing this I looked up at the sky, "Looks like a really bad storm is coming." I said.

I called both the dogs in and they rushed inside. Once we were all inside i shut the door tight and locked it. I chased the dogs upstairs and then I ran to my phone. I picked it up and dialed Sarah's number.

"Hello, Katie?" Sarah asked.

"Yup, its me." I responded.

"So you logging on now?" She asked.

"Turning on the computer now." I said.

"Okay, so are you excited about finally completing Azteca?" she asked.

"Yeah but its really sad what happens to it." I responded.

"Yeah. I can't believe Wizard101 would ever do that. Its dark even for them." She said.

"Yeah destroying a world? It's horrible!" I said.

"Yeah, So are you on yet?" She asked.

"Yup logging on now." I said.

"Okay same." She said.

I clicked on my main character, Katie Rainbowfriend, currently a max level ice wizard. Just as i was about to click play my computer screen went black.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"I don't know but my screen just went black!" Sarah responded nervously.

Just then a flash of lightning struck and all I could remember was me thinking What happened?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Katie." Someone was tapping on my shoulder.

"Katie!" The voice called again.

"Fifthteen more minutes." I replied

"Katie get up now!" the voice said again.

I slowly got up with my eyes still closed. I finally opened them when I was sitting completely upright.

"Ugh." I groaned.

"Katie is that you?" the voice said again.

I looked towards the direction of the voice and saw a girl with light brown hair and a dark blue, light purple trimmed cloak. Right away I knew who it was. It was Sarah's character.

"No way, Sarah is that you?" I asked the character.

"Yeah … Your Katie right?" She asked

"Yeah why?" I asked. "Ummmm …. You might want to take a look at yourself." She said.

I looked down. I was wearing light blue armored boots and light blue armor. (I basically looked like a knight in shining armor but girl version) Next to my foot was a strangely colored hound that was grey and white. It was and ice hound.

"No way." I said looking at myself and then at the hound, "This can't be real." I looked around more noticing that I was sitting in the middle of Ravenwood. There was a giant tree to the left of me with only one eye. I looked to the right of me and saw a tunnel that had a sign above it that said Commons. In front of me I saw a rainstorm over a tree. I guessed that was the storm school tree. Behind me I saw Blossom the life school tree.

"No way. How did we get in Ravenwood?" I asked Sarah.

"I don't know but we better find help!" Sarah replied

Just then two bright flashes appeared. We both shielded our eyes and when we uncovered them, there standing in front of us were two people, both me and sarah knew well, Autumn StormHunter, and Elijah DreamGem.

I looked at Sarah, "Should we tell them?" I asked her.

"Yeah maybe they can help us." She replied.

"Ask us what?" A speech bubble appeared over Autumns head.

"Oh wow we can't hear you, we can only see the speech bubble above your head with what you say in it." I said shocked.

"What?" Elijah asked.

"Never mind. We need to tell you guys something." I said

"What?" They both asked.

"Ummmm… we got a big problem." And we both explained everything to them, including the storm, us walking home from school, and of course us getting sucked into the game.

"Wow… THAT'S AMAZING!" Autumn said.

"We need to find a way to get back home!" Sarah said.

"Maybe Ambrose can help?" Elijah suggested.

"Its worth a shot" I said as I got up and brushed the dirt off my clothes. I started walking when I came up with a brilliant idea, "Hey don't we have mounts?"

"Yeah aren't they in your backpacks?" Autumn said.

"Yeah but where is our backpa…." In my hands was a backpack, "Woah." I peered inside my backpack and saw all my in game items miniaturized I saw my Aquilan Dual Chariot, Malorian dragon, Lioness, Sassy, the grey Warg, and a bunch others. I grabbed sassy and took her out of the backpack, all of a sudden she started to grow. I quickly placed her on the ground. Soon there was a wolf the size of me in front of me.

I walked up to the wolf and petted it on the head. She jumped up on me and started licking me, "Down girl down! I know your happy to see me!" She immediately got off after that. "Hey listen can you give us a ride to Ambrose?" Sassy nodded her head. "Ok hold still for a minute." I grabbed Sassy's saddle and climbed up on it. Once I was securely on I motioned for Sarah to get on.

"Are you sure this is safe?" She asked.

"Its better than walking." I replied and I grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her on the wolf. "Onward Sassy!" I shouted

With that we dashed to Ambrose's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah and I navigated through the streets while riding Sassy. I saw many different wizards. They looked so much different up close than from the computer. They actually looked real! Not like the cartoon animations when you play on the computer, They actually looked like real live humans! I was looking around so much I didn't realize we stopped.

"Katie We are here." Sarah's voice said.

"Sarah its like your voice is in my head whenever you talk!" I said to sarah

"Cool! Its like we can talk using telepathy!" Sarah said

"Yeah and it looks like the others cant see us talk." I said looking at Autumn and Elijah.

"Can't hear what?" A speech bubble appeared over autumns head.

"Okay that's starting to get annoying." I said looking at Sarah.

"I know." She said with her voice in my head again.

"Lets just go inside and see Ambrose." I said to all of them.

Inside was probably the weirdest man I have ever seen in my life. Ambrose was an old wizard with a long beard. He is always wearing a blue robe with yellow stars all over it. He also wore the strangest hat me and Sarah have ever seen in our lives. His hat looked like a wizard's hat but at the middle of his hat it bends in half to the side and then bends up at the tip. We all walked up to him.

"Ummmmmm…. Ambrose we need your help." I started to say.

"Hmmmm… I understand say no more." He said, "You two are trapped in the game."

Me and Sarah both exchanged shocked looks. "But how did you know?" Sarah asked

"I know because I'm the one who pulled you into the game."

"What!?" We both screamed at once.

"Whats going on?" Whats he saying!" Autumn asked

"We can't hear him!" Said Elijah's speech bubble

" Oh hold on ill fix that." Ambrose snapped his fingers and both Autumn and Elijah's characters fell to the floor.

"Ugh… What happened?" Elijah asked.

"I… I can hear you!" I said in surprise.

"Huh?" Elijah took one look around.

"Why do I see you and Sarah's characters and a real life version of Ambrose?" She asked.

"Oh no…" Sarah and I were intrupted by Autumns groaning. "Ugh my head what happened and why do I see a real life version of Ambrose?" she asked.

"Not her too!" Sarah yelled.

"Not her what? Ohhhhhh… I get it now." Elijah responded.

"Get what?! Can someone please tell me what's going on here?!" She yelled.

"Well you guys are trapped like us, your IN the game." Sarah said.

"SAY WHAT?! THAT'S FREAKING AWESOME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She then ran over to Ambrose and started poking his beard.

"As I was saying… I brought all of you. The spiral is in danger once again. This time Morganthe is trying to destroy Wolftopia."

"Wolftopia?" I asked.

"It's a world filled with wolves." Ambrose explained.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"I can get you there but your only allowed to bring your hound companions Sassy and Maggie with you. Are you ready?" He asked.

We all nodded our heads, our favorite animal might become extinct because of Morganthe . We just had to save them!

"Okay then here we go." He said as he began a spell. All of a sudden we were lifted into the air and started to glow.

"I wish you young wizards/ humans luck!" Ambrose shouted.

Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh, what is it with him and making people pass out?" I groaned as I was coming to. When I had enough strength to get up I saw a small pond of water, thirsty, I walked up to it. When I reached the pond I looked at the reflection of the water. I saw a pure white wolf with piercing blue eyes staring up at me. I jumped back in surprise. Curious I walked back up to the pond. I looked at the wolf again, "It can't be." I reached out to touch the wolf but I stopped when I saw that I had PAWS! I started to panic. I looked around for any traces of Sarah, Elijah or Autumn. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw three wolves to the left of my. I wished over to them and started calling their names trying to wake them up. "Sarah! Autumn! Elijah! Is that you?"

Finally they began to stir.

"Ugh… What happened?" One of the wolves asked.

Immediately recognizing Sarah's voice I ran over to her, "Sarah is that you?" I asked worried.

"Yeah.. WOAH YOU'RE A WOLF! She shouted in fear.

"I know look at yourself!" I told her.

Sarah looked down at herself; she was a tan colored wolf that had blue eyes too.

"Whoa! I'm a wolf!" She said scanning herself.

"Wait, let's go check on Elijah and Autumn." I told Sarah.

"Okay!" Sarah replied.

I walked over toward the two wolves. One was colored a light purple and the other a pitch black, they both had blue eyes. I called both of their names, "Elijah! Autumn! Wake up!"

"Who what where!" Autumn jumped.

"Ugh why did you wake me up! I was having a good dream!" Elijah cried.

"Look at yourselves!" I barked at them.

Autumn was the first to react, "OH MY FREAKING GOD! I'M A WOLF! THIS IS FREAKING AWESOME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Well this is unexpected." Elijah said.

"Hey where's Sassy and Maggie?" I was cut short when a bright light appeared in front of me.

"NEVERMIND!" I said.

"Oof rough landing." Said Sassy.

"Hey Katie? Why are you a wolf?" Maggie asked.

"YOU TOO CAN TALK!?" I was so surprised I fell backwards. I couldn't believe it my dogs were talking to me!

"So where are we going?" asked Sassy.

"Apparently Morganthe is trying to destroy Wolftopia. We have to save it."

"Wolftopia?" THAT'S MY HOME!" Sassy cried, "WE HAVE TO SAVE IT!"

"Wait what? I'm still confused on how you can talk!" I said.

"Animals can talk to each other. Since you're a wolf now I can talk to you!" she answered.

"We better hurry guys. We don't know how much time we have." Sarah said.

"She's got a point." Said Elijah.

"Okay let's get moving then." I said as we headed toward a village.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Sassy? Do you have any idea where your going?" I asked.

"Nope! No idea." Sassy responded.

"We're screwed." Elijah said.

"What? I haven't been here since I was a little puppy give me a break!" Barked Sassy

"Well lets keep going. Eventually we will end up somewhere." Sarah said.

Five hours later… "We passed that tree an hour ago!" I yelled.

"Maybe we should stop and ask for directions." Suggested Autumn.

"We will be okay." Replied Sarah.

We passed through a dense forest filled with plants and animals I have never seen before.

"Wow this place is amazing" Elijah said as we passed through a grove of the most colorful flower s I have ever seen in my life. They looked like tie dye flowers! We continues through the forest until… "I'm hungry!" whined Maggie.

"Okay hold on girl we will find you something." I said trying to calm down the crying ice hound pup.

"I'll go find her some food. I know which fruits are poisonous and which fruits aren't."

"Okay but come back safely!" I said while trying to calm down the crying pup.

We watched as Sassy disappeared into the forest. I sighed as I watched Maggie continue to cry.

"Here let me try." Sarah said as she sat down next to me. Sarah started to pet Maggie using her paws, "Hush little puppy don't you whine, Momma's going to get you a nice juicy bone." She sang.

"Nice juicy bone?" Where in the world will we get one?" Elijah asked.

"It's a lullaby. My mom used to sing it to me when I was little but instead with the human parts. I changed them around so it would be a lullaby for Maggie here." Sarah said.

"Oh." Was all Elijah said.

I watched as Sarah sang Maggie to sleep. When she was finally asleep she curled up in a ball on Sarah's back. I thought that was the most adorable thing I had ever seen in my life. I too slowly drifted off to sleep and dreamed of the human world.

Five minutes later… "Hey guys! I found Maggie some puppy fruit!" Sassy yelled as she carried a couple of strange bone shaped fruit using a leaf to keep it in a neat bag so it didn't touch her mouth.

"Here ya go Maggie!" and she put the bag in front of Maggie. Maggie took a berry and ate it happily. She then offered some to us.

"No way am I eating till I reach a village! I don't even know if those are safe or not!" Elijah shouted.

"I'm not eating those either." Sarah said.

"Well I'm hungry." Said Autumn.

"Well I'm really hungry!" I took one of the bone berries from Maggie and chewed on it.

"Its juicy!" Autumn said happily.

"Not bad." I replied. All three wolves stared at me and Autumn.

"Phew the berries weren't poisonous." Sarah said.

"I'm still not eating it." Elijah said.

"You don't have to." I said as I looked around. It was starting to get dark.

"Hey guys maybe we should stay here for the night." I suggested.

"Yea it is starting to get dark." Sarah said as she looked at the sky.

I found a nice patch of grass and laid down. I looked at Sarah, Autumn and Elijah. They were all ready fast asleep, I then looked to my right and saw Maggie laying on Sassy's back. Finally I yawned and feel asleep myself unaware of what awaited me tomorrow.

I slowly yawned and stretched out. I slowly opened up my eyes and knew something was very wrong. Everythinf seemed bigger! I looked around for Sarah, Autumn or Elijah. Then I saw Sarah. To me she looked like a mountain! I climbed on her back and tried to wake her up, "Sarah!" I yelled, "WAKE UP! I NEED HELP!" She jumped and sent me flying off her back.

"Katie! Where are you!" she howled

I ran up to Sarah so she could see me. "Sarah down here!" I howled trying to get her attention with my high pitched voice.

Sarah looked down at me. She was easily three times bigger than me. "Katie is that you?" She asked.

"Yes its me! Wat happened to me! My voice sounds like a little kids voice!" I whined

"You look like a pup!" Sarah, now sounding worried said.

"WAT!? This can't be happening!" I spun around in circles panicking.

"Calm down! Don't wake the others!" She tried to calm me down.

"Oh my god! Wat will the others think?!" I said still panicking.

"I don't know but lets just wait till they wake up." She said trying to keep calm.

I started to panic even more. It must have been those berries that did this to me! I thought to myself.

"Sarah! I know wat did this to me! It was those berries!" I yelled up at her.

"Your right. It's the only thing that you ate last night and oh no …." She looked in the direction autumn was sleeping, in her place was a purple wolf pup. I ran over to Autumn and tried to wake her up.

"Autumn wake up!" I yelled. She jumped up and looked at me.

"Why did you wake me!" She whined.

"Follow me." I lead her to Sarah.

"Woah since when did Sarah become a giant?" She looked up at her.

"Um… I'm not both you and Katie became puppies." Sarah said.

"SAY WAT?! I don't wanna be a puppy! My voice is too high and squeaky!" She whined.

"Oh quit your whining for a person who doesn't wanna be a puppy you sure act like one." I said to Autumn.

"Stop it you two we need to wake the others!" Sarah said.

"You right. Lets go autumn." I said as we walked away.

Autumn for some strange reason wanted to wake up Elijah. She ran over to his sensitive ear and yelled, " WAKE UP ELIJAH!" Elijah jumped ten feet in the air and looked at Autumn the pup. "What the heck happened to you?" he asked.

"We will explain when Sassy and Maggie wakes up head over to Sarah." I said.

Both Elijah and Autumn nodded their heads and headed over to Sarah. Whole Autumn and Elijah were heading over to Sarah I crept toward Sassy, I was just about to wake her up when Maggie jumped in front of me.

"Katie you're my size!" She jumped up and down wagging her tail with excitement. She was jumping around so much she woke up Sassy.

"Maggie what's going on? She asked while yawning.

"Katie's my size!" She squealed with delight.

"WHAT?!" She looked down at me with her big blue eyes. I hid behind Maggie.

"What happened?" She barked.

" Okay but not here. Lets go to Sarah, Autumn and Elijah." I led them back to the group.

"Katie I thought it would be best that you explained what happened." Sarah said.

"Okay." And I explained to them what happened.

"Oh no! I must have picked the wrong berries!" Sassy whined, "I picked puppy berries! They turn whoever eats it turns into a puppy! It didn't affect Maggie because she is already a puppy. OH NOOOOOO!"

I whined, "And how long does it last?" I asked.

"I don't know."


End file.
